


Board Meetings and Shirts Don't Mix

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony won't stop messaging Pepper during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Meetings and Shirts Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Another one of the wonderful shirt theft prompts I was given. Because everything else is taking so long to get through updates and I need breaks from my angsty or attempts at actiony bits.

* * *

_Did you know you are the most beautiful woman in this room? I'm not just saying that because I'm dating you. It's a real compliment. Romanoff is here, so you know I mean it._

_This is a board meeting, not one for the Avengers, Tony. Focus,_ Pepper sent back, wishing there was a way to block him from the internet or anything electronic during meetings. He always rewrote anything she found and it was impossible to keep him on task.

_You didn't really want me to pay attention to this meeting._

She blinked. _Excuse me? I've been preparing you for this meeting for months. Why wouldn't I want you paying attention during it? I do want you paying attention. You need to pay attention. Stop messaging me and listen._

_That would be so much easier to do if you weren't wearing my shirt._

_It's not your shirt, now pay attention._

_You're wearing some other guy's shirt and expect me to pay attention?_

_Tony, it's my shirt, stop it._

_Uh-huh, sure. That's why it has my initials embroidered on the pocket. Ooh, does that mean you're in my pocket?_

Pepper looked down at her shirt and sighed. That would teach her to dress in a hurry after letting Tony talk her into fooling around in the car. Wait—if she was wearing his shirt, what was he wearing?

No, she didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, "wearing any's shirt at a meeting."


End file.
